Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information processing device, an output control method for a projector, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
As the types of projector configured to project an image onto a projection surface such as a screen, there has been known a projector that is small in size and portable, in addition to a projector to be fixed to a ceiling or wall for use and a projector to be placed on a desk in a stationary manner. Some of the small and portable projectors are built into portable information processing devices, as in the case of a mobile phone having a projector function. Although the small and portable projector can be used with ease, the projection direction of this type of projector may be deviated easily toward a direction that is not intended by a user (such as a direction in which a person exists).
As a technology for preventing the projection direction from facing in the direction that is not intended by the user, there has been known a portable electronic device having a projector function disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-3281. When this portable electronic device moves a distance more than a predetermined value, the portable electronic device measures the distance to the projection surface. When the measured distance is more than a predetermined distance, the portable electronic device stops or reduces the output of the projector.